Hyperdimension Z Gundam
by ZetaGundam006
Summary: (A/N): If you're a Gundam or HDN elitist who thinks that my story or concept insults the Gundam or HDN franchise, YOU MAY LEAVE and STOP READING if you're offended just because my "creativity" breaks the "RULES". "One man, four Goddesses, one mission." (Canceled, moved to RaiXGear - A CPU Guardian's Love Story instead.)
1. Chapter Zero

_(A/N: Hi. I'm pretty new to making fanfictions like this. It just came to my head when I both saw two of my favorite animes in the same day: Gundam and Hyperdimension Neptunia. But, I'm going to make my own Gundam character and change my concept a little bit. In this fic I made, Gundams are not "piloted". They are worn like armor and gauntlets and all that. Think of it as like the action figure line from Bandai, the Armored Girls Project. Also inspired to make this concept is Iron Man, and all of these made me think about how awesome Gundams can be if they're worn. None of the Gundam characters (aside from Lacus Clyne from SEED) will appear, as I made my own roster of characters to add to my fic. Sorry if I may not be original. All of this is the result of imagination pouring out from my head as I watch anime._

 _Also, most of the mobile suit designs to be used will be coming from the Universal Century timeline (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam onwards) and the Anno Domini timeline (Gundam 00). Hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 0 – Prologue

[Introductory]

Planet Earth had been a lone planet in a long time, and it is suffering against its inhabitant's misuse of resources and power.

And suddenly, another world mysteriously teleported into the Solar System, becoming Earth's neighboring planet. The world's name was Gamindustri, ruled by 4 goddesses. The people of Earth had become friends with the new neighbors. Yet, the conflict residing in space and the Earth Sphere continued on. Also, the 4 goddesses themselves are in a conflict of their own, unaware of the conflict outside of their homeworld.

The war between two mighty factions spurs on and on without end. These two factions were the Earth Federation; a unified parliamentary government controlling most of Planet Earth and its resources, and Neo Zeon; an autonomous force with the lust for power and control over Earth and its colonies. Soon, Gamindustri will be caught in between the war of the 2 factions mentioned, and its inhabitants are at extreme risk…

…Until one man will save them all.

[ _Raiken's P.O.V.]_

It was the 24th of September, UC 0204. The world was at its usual business; fighting battles and defending itself against foreign invaders like Neo Zeon. Full-scale battles spread across the Earth Sphere and its colonies, thousands and thousands of soldiers fighting for the safety of our home. It was a mess, and I'm involved with it. Majorly.

I was at our asteroid naval and intelligence base in Osprey when my story began. I was chosen to lead my team against a large Zeon fleet heading our way. 4 Endra-class cruisers and 2 Musaka-class ships and a whole plethora of mobile suits. That was a large force to fight back, as we had only 3 Eternal-class destroyers and my Afterburner-class flagship, the "Red Dawn" guarding the base. They are targeting our Intelligence Corps as they found out of our plans to thwart theirs in secret. It was gonna be a bloody mess for me.

I remember that fight. That fatal fight I had with that man. Damon Schurman. The man who I hated for years on end. We we're quite focused on killing each other at that time. I was in a rage. I had many reasons to hate that man. The reasons to kill that man. I can enumerate more than million reasons I can think of as to why I want him dead.

We were pretty far away from the actual battlefield as clashed blades, away from our comrades. We're both alone, dishing it out.

" _Tsutsumi, give it up! You will only delay our inevitable victory once I'm through with you!"_ , the white-haired bastard shouted. I can only respond by taking out my beam saber.

" _You don't know a damn thing, Damon! You don't know what we're capable of!"_

I charged at him, trying to slash to the left side, but he blocks it with his huge shield. He had good defense on him.

" _Your death comes today!"_ I shouted, as I took my beam rifle and shot down his beam shotgun. In retaliation, he fired his mega-particle cannon at my beam rifle with a melodramatic laugh as I block the rest of the beam with my shield, burning it down and forcing me to throw it away. He snickered.

" _Weak! Your mobile suit is inferior to my Sazabi Oscura!"_ he fires his cannon again at my direction, forcing me to swerve to the right.

I opened two hatches on my forearm armor, one of which contained a beam machine gun barrel that slides forward while the other contained a grenade. I fired my weapon in his direction. I barely missed his right shoulder armor. I also gave him a dent on his left knee guards. He flinched.

" _Agh! You bastard!"_ he hissed at my action.

" _Don't underestimate my Zeta Gundam!"_ I activated the other beam machine gun on my other arm, firing both at his direction.

Damon grew furious. He leered at me as he grabs his beam sword and charged right at me. I immediately responded with my beam saber, waiting for him to try and strike me down. I then clashed my saber with his tomahawk, electric sparks flying everywhere as we stared into each other with angry eyes.

He then grabbed another beam saber from the compartment inside his other arm armor while I focused on his sword, and he slashed right though my chest. I flinched as I screamed shortly in pain.

" _Aaaaargh!"_

" _Got you, fool!"_ He charged again towards me, and punched me hard on my guts. I flinched again, this time, I threw up a bit of blood as I back away, firing my right beam machine gun again.

The fighting got so fierce that we did not realize we are beginning to enter our neighboring planet, Gamindustri's gravity field. Yet, we didn't mind. We only cared about eliminating each other. Damon became stronger at this point, as I grew weak due to my injuries. He was indeed a powerful bastard, and he will not stop at anything until I'm dead, and his objectives are met. But I'm not giving up either.

We both clash blades again, with me being forced back after every clash due to my injury. I tried to fire my machine gun at him, but he grazed my left arm, disabling my machine gun. But the grenade launcher still functions. I forced it to fire on his chest. I destroyed his mega-cannon on his torso before shifting to the right. I got even with him at this point. After a moment, we lock swords once more. Electric sparks intensify as we near each other's faces for a few seconds before backing away with quite a distance.

But, I was at a disadvantage. The gravity of Gamindustri was starting to pull me down. But, I didn't give up. I resorted to one last strike towards him. I used up all my thruster fuels just to get close to him in one final clash in an attempt to stab him. He did the same and charged towards me.

" _I WILL FINISH YOU HERE AND NOW!"_ I screamed.

" _Not if I kill you first!"_ Damon responded.

We both screamed each other as we begin to charge toward each other, not minding the damage we both sustained.

"GUUUUUUUNNNDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!" he screamed again.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOOONN!" I screamed back.

We clashed, and the result was damaging. I was stabbed at my lower torso, but don't assume I didn't do near-fatal damage to him either. Both our suits partly explode, as I was too weak to move now, letting Gamindustri's pull drag me down below. Damon, however, was rescued by his comrades. The last thing I saw on his face was a wicked smile as he sadistically watches me fall down to the surface of the neighboring planet.

As I fall down Gamindustri, my consciousness fades to black…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01 - First Contact

[ _Purple Heart's P.O.V._ ]

It was late at night. We were walking all our way to Lastation. I was tired of flying due to battling several monsters before proceeding, so we decided to walk. Since it was dark, we decided to stop and make a camp until sunrise. Iffy, Compa and I just finished a few quests in Planeptune before moving on to Lastation in search of the Key Fragments.

Oh, I'm Neptune by the way. I lost my memories, so I can't explain much of myself. All I am told of by Histy, or Histoire rather, is that my transformation back to human form is disabled. I don't know why though…but, if it pleases the writer that I'm usually in this form, I wouldn't mind.

(I'm breaking the fourth wall again, am I? My sincere apologies.)

Anyway, moving on, it was cold even with the camp fire lit up. I'm glad Iffy brought blankets. We also brought food and supplies along with my favorite delicacy, pudding! Ah, I couldn't last without at least one cup a day. Compa was checking her medical stuff inside her nurse pouch. Iffy was cooking supper, while I'm just here watching the beautiful night sky. The stars in the distance, the moonlight shone brightly above us.

But something caught the corner of my eye.

I saw something in the distance. I couldn't make it out very well because it was extremely fast. I thought it was just a shooting star passing by, but I was mistaken.

The shooting star flew in our direction, crashing down to the ground, 2 kilometers away from us. The crash was extremely loud too. Iffy was alarmed and Compa shrieked in fright.

" _KYAAAAH!?"_ screamed Compa.

" _What the hell?! What was that?!"_ Iffy looked at the direction where the crash was.

" _Iffy, let's go check it out. Compa, please stay here and watch our camp."_ I told Compa, whose legs were shivering out of fright. She replied _"Y-Yessy! Be careful, Nep-Nep!"_

What in the name of Celestia happened there? Was it a UFO? A meteor? No, it was different. It was a certain shape, yet I can't identify what it was. So Iffy and I left the camp to investigate.

As we drew closer to the site of the crash, the area was set ablaze. The area was on fire. Iffy thought it was too dangerous to continue on. _"Nep, we should leave. It's too dangerous to go any further and investigate. Let's wait for the fire to die out-"_

But then, she sees something on the ground. Upon closer inspection, she sees a sort of white armor with red accents and wiring cables on the top. It had a big gap that can fit onto an arm. Inside the gap were other wires and electronic devices. _"W-What is this thing..?"_ I just replied simply _"I don't know either…"_

It seemed like a gauntlet of some sort, since it fitted well onto Iffy's arm. Not only was it armor, but there's a hidden panel at the front. When we forced it open, I see an empty slot on the one side, and a tube that moves forward as we opened it. It seemed like a gun or something.

" _Wow! This is so cool, Nep! This could be a machine gun or something…"_ There goes Iffy and her tomboyish addiction to weapons again. I literally see sparkles on her eyes. _"Oh, Iffy…you and your interests…"_

But the short moment ends as I see something within the area of flames. I tried to come closer to the fire.

" _W-Wait, Nep! Where are you going?!"_ Iffy questioned.

" _I think I see something, Iffy. Just hold on."_ I replied.

I tried to come closer to what I saw. When I did manage to make it, what I saw shocked me.

It was a robot. No, it was a person wearing a sort of armor lying on the ground, unconscious. I called Iffy to come with me on this particular sight.

" _Iffy! I see a person here. Come over here, quick!"_

Our suspicions were confirmed. The gauntlet we picked up belonged to the person on the ground. We were surprised.

" _Nep! What happened here?!"_

" _I don't know, but we have to check on him. Now!"_

When I turned the person around on my lap to face me, the helmet's eyes glowed ethereal blue, catching my eyes' full attention. But the glow disappears almost immediately. I was worried for this person, whoever he is. Iffy checked his vital signs, but as she pulls her hand back, she noticed blood on it. Dark, red blood. _"Oh no! Nep! This person is bleeding!"_ Iffy exclaimed.

" _What?! Goodness. Quick, grab whatever you can find and help me carry him back!"_ I started to carry the person in my arms, as Iffy carried whatever she could find nearby the wreckage of the person's armor. _"Nep, we gotta hurry before his injuries kill him!"_

Later, we came back at our camp, with Compa anxiously waiting for us. She was glad to see us both, but almost immediately, she gasped as she saw me carrying the man we just rescued.

" _Nep-Nep?! What happened, Nep-Nep?!"_

" _We found this person on the ground. He seemed to be the cause of the crash."_ Iffy replied.

" _Compa, please help. We need your medical skills! He's badly injured and he's bleeding hard."_

" _Y-Yessy! Leave it to me!"_ Compa immediately rushed to our side as I layed down the injured man to a blanket that Iffy had already spread for him.

Compa was still in-training, but I believed her current skills were enough to at least keep this man alive.

" _Nep-Nep, can you please remove the armor on him?"_ she asked.

" _I'm sorry, I don't know how, Compa…"_

We were all panicking at this point. This event was unexpected for any of us. I was particularly concerned for this man. Iffy and Compa were both doing their best, since they had more knowledge. I lost my memories, so I don't know what I can do for this man. I couldn't stand here and do nothing either.

" _Aww. If we can't remove the armor, I won't make his boo-boos go away…"_

Iffy examined the man's armor, but she could not find any clue or opening.

" _Iffy, do you know how?"_ Compa grabs her medkit.

" _I don't know either!"_ Iffy was now panicking even worse.

I still believe this man is alive. If he crashed from space like that, he must be a super human. I layed my hand on his chest armor out of pure concern.

" _I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything for you-!"_

As soon as my hand touched the chest plate, the entire armor suddenly glows ethereal blue. It was so bright, it blinded all of us for seconds. After the glow disappears, we could not see the armor anymore. Instead, we saw the person's full identity. His body. His wounds. And he had a lot of scratches and a big slash mark running down his right chest. Iffy commented in silence. _"This guy is…"_ The man was blonde, with a really hot build, I must say. His muscles were perfectly proportioned. This guy must be a warrior or something.

But what really caught my eyes, are the tattoos on the right side of his neck, down to his entire right arm, to the back of his right hand were all black tattoos all over it. It was beautiful, yet sort of overkill to me.

I inspected his face closer while Iffy and Compa, still surprised, watches. It was painful to see him wince at the pain. He was bleeding all throughout his body. He was unconscious. He was unable to move, nor open his eyes.

" _Nep…This person…"_

" _He looks HAWT. He looks reaaaaaaaaally cool!"_ Compa cutely retorted.

" _N-Now is not the time to say such things Compa. Please, heal his wounds as you can, alright?"_

" _I'll help you."_ Iffy looked at Compa and both nodded to each other.

I stared into the blonde's face. I notice a scar running down his right eye. But this scar wasn't bleeding like the rest of his wounds. I was relieved for a moment.

" _Don't worry…you'll be okay, I promise…"_

I caressed his blonde hair gently. It felt smooth to the touch.

After a while, Compa and Iffy were done patching him up. Compa then places an ice pack on his forehead.

" _He's gonna be a-okay, Nep-Nep. He just has wee, bad fever…"_ Compa was smiling as cute as ever. I starkly replied _"Thank you."_

" _But, we still have to take him to a hospital tomorrow. My bandages and healing salves will only last for 2 days…"_ I immediately nodded, then looked at the man once more.

This is the first time I had encountered this confusing event. Other than monsters that seem weird in design (Oh dear, I broke the fourth wall again), irritating people, strange places, whatever. This is a new kind of strange event. The person we rescued seems to be a warrior of some sort, just like a certain video game character (I'm very sorry about the fourth wall, okay?).

An hour has passed after we tried to stabilize the one we rescued. Iffy was inspecting parts of the armor that she retrieved from the wreckage. She discovers a stunning find.

" _Nep, Compa, take a look at this…"_ Iffy hands over the other gauntlet. At the back of the protrusion on the side, there was an inscription that can still be read despite it being grimy from the crash, describing the origin of the person's organization or faction. _"Here, read this."_

It read: " **MSZ-006 Z GUNDAM UNIT 03A** " and " **E.F.S.F.** ". On the other side, is a unique symbol with a red circle in the middle surrounded by 3 odd shapes resembling wolves or black panthers. Then finally, the word **"EARTH FEDERATION"** just below it. It answered our questions. We were more than shocked at this point. He was from our new neighboring planet, Earth! How did he get here? So many questions are spinning around my head at the moment. It was fascinating to know, but it concerns me as to why he crashed here. Did something happen to him? So much questions to be asked as I await his awakening.

" _Compa…this person is…!"_

" _This is our new neighboring planet's main military force right?"_

" _Military force?"_ I asked.

We looked at each other for a moment, we finally know where this person came from. And it is mind-blowing.

" _He's from…Earth…"_ Iffy finally got it straight to the point. _"He's from the Earth's military…but why is he here?..."_ I scratched my head in confusion.

" _Aren't our new neighbors in a conflict against each other? I don't like conflict, Iffy…"_ Compa shrugged.

" _Yeah…I saw it on the news. The Earth Federation is fighting a large-scale war against an autonomous colony-centered force named Neo Zeon. Although, that's all I know so far."_ Iffy was reading an article in her phone about our topic just now. _"That's dangerous…and we're so close into being in the middle of it…"_ I replied.

" _Let's just hope that their grand scale war doesn't land here…"_ Yeah, Iffy…you just triggered a flag. _"It'll be a huge mess, I bet…"_ I retorted.

I looked at the man's young face again. He looked like he's in his 20's. So young, and very handsome at that, now that I think about it. His scar running down his eye tells me he is a seasoned veteran. And at that young age…he has so much surprises for me.

We resumed dinner. Compa and Iffy do wonders with their cooking. I especially love Iffy's grilled steak. We were just making merry as usual, but not as much because of the person we are nursing back to health, who is now under the sheets, sleeping peacefully like an angel. His face is finally calm once more. Compa remarked how attracted she was, making me laugh a little. I myself felt the same way. Iffy just laughed it off, considering how much of a magnet this guy is being right now.

Later, Iffy and Compa went to sleep. I stayed awake to keep guard of our little camp. Especially to the guy we just saved. It brings me relief to my heart that I'm able to help somebody who is dying. But our medication was not enough, but very close. We have to take him to a hospital in Lastation before we go to the Basilicom to see the CPU.

The next day, I woke up to the sight of Iffy and Compa frantically searching for something…or someone…

" _Iffy? Compa? What's wrong?"_ I asked.

" _About time you woke up, Nep! Get up and help us look for him."_ Iffy scolded me again.

" _Nep-Nep! We can't find him anywhere! That cool, big guy is missing!"_ I have to admit, her voice is cute back there.

My worries grew as I immediately got up and tried to search for him. We split up and took different routes. I looked for him at the crash site, while Iffy and Compa both went deeper into the forest, both carrying sticks with them so they can create a trail in order to not get lost.

10 minutes later, we met up at the camp again. There was still no sign of him.

" _I can't find him!"_ I spoke up quite loudly on that one.

" _Me neither. How about you, Compa?"_ Iffy asked.

" _I can't find him either…he's not here anymore…"_ Compa sniffed, as if about to cry. I patted her on the back to reassure her. _"Everything will be fine, Compa. Don't give up yet."_ I told her. We were about to split up again for another search.

But then, we heard a voice coming in from the side of our camp.

" _Am I the one you're looking for?..."_

And there he was, standing beside a tree, carrying some fruits, looking at us with a stoic expression.

This marks the beginning of our wonderful friendship.


	3. Chapter 2

_(A/N) Hey guys. Its been a while. I know I didn't update this yet for a long time because I was caught up in the holiday season and school work before it. Also another reason is the reviews here or at other people's personal opinions. It had been quite a setback for me, so its hard to update chapters without having doubts in mind whether this will work or not._

 _Anyway, I retconned a bit here because some here are saying that "Why not include other Gundam characters if Lacus in in this, BLAH BLAH BLAH?" and bullsh!t questions like that. Well, I have my own roster of characters to replace the ones that shouldn't be here. I replaced "Lacus" with "Nanami", but pretty much similar in personality and a bit of appearance. Also, mobile suit designs from Build Fighters are also kind of used here, only changed up a bit to differentiate. Enjoy the new chapter, hopefully._

* * *

Chapter 02 – A Seed of Hope

 _[Rain's P.O.V.]_

Our first taste of defeat was given to us here in our naval base in Osprey. A lot of good lives were wasted out here. Zeon's attack got us right in our heels.

We were holding our ground against Neo Zeon forces a few kilometers away from us. Their numbers were countless as I led our forces to the defensive fronts. GM units, Jegan units, Stark Jegan units, mobile armor units, and even our own Zeta Plus units were not holding up too well. Our forces were spread across thin. Casualties were mounting. I was a bit confused as to why. Commander Tsutsumi was leading our main front just earlier.

Our main tactician, Lt. 2nd Class Gideon Baranda hailed us on the line.

" _This is Gids, what's going on your side, Rain, over?"_

I backed away as I kept on firing my long beam smartgun and a few missiles at the enemy. 3 Zakus hit, 2 DOMs neutralized and a Gelgoog unit shot down.

" _Yes, Gids! We're not doing so well on this side. How's Chris' right flank?!"_

" _Not good either. Chris is starting to change position to Alpha-01, Charlie-07. Casualties are mounting up fast. 29 of our boys and girls have fallen while 42 are injured and being picked up by the medivacs. If we stay here, we lose more of our men. It's a losing fight."_ I strike down 8 more units with my Heatseeker missiles from my back as he relays his findings to me on the mic. It's getting bloody out here.

" _No way…!"_ a lone enemy Zaku tries to slash me down, I sensed it immediately and in a jolt, got behind him and stabbed him with my beam saber. _"Damn. Too close…"_ I mumbled to myself. _"Gids! They're getting closer and closer! What do we do?! We can't hold-!"_ I hailed again on comms, but then another voice sounded off the horn before I continue.

" _Everyone, please listen up. We won't be able to hold on to this fort for much longer. Let us wait for our Intelligence Corps to evacuate the battlefield. We hold our lines here for as long as we can. After the Intel Corps has safely backed away, then we retreat and abandon this base._ "

That voice on the line is the voice of our 2nd in command, Nanami Orimura, also known as the Pink Princess. She is the captain of our team's flagship, the "Red Dawn". Her voice just permeates with beauty, but now it wasn't the time to compliment that beautiful tone. I just nodded and kept on fighting.

" _Miss Rain,"_ she called out to me. _"Yes, Miss Nanami?_ " I replied starkly.

An enemy squad backs away upon seeing me. They were intimidated, petrified. They gathered around as they exclaimed: _"It's the Delta Gundam! C-C-Crimson Rain!? F-Focus fire on her!"_ They fired a full volley of bullets at me relentlessly while I dodge them to the left. Of course, I took them down with one fell swoop.

" _Please do your best, Rain. You're our second ace. You must survive this fight_." She had a sad tone in her voice. What happened to her? I asked myself that in confusion, as a squad of enemy Geara Dogas charge at me with their machine guns. I simply flew upward and sliced them off with my beam saber.

" _O-Of course, Miss Nanami…but, Raiken is supposed to be our ace…!_ " I assumed the worst that something may have happened to our leader.

" _I'm afraid he's confirmed MIA, Rain_." She said it with a straight tone. My mouth agape once I heard of the news. Raiken is missing. I couldn't bear to think of the possibilities of whatever happened to him. I was shocked.

" _W-What…? No…! MIA?! You have to be joking me!_ " I furiously charged at the enemy with two beam sabers now, cutting down any enemy in my path.

" _Yes…we're still trying to track him down. The last signal we saw from his transponder is at Point 03, Delta_ 78."She relayed the coordinates to me carefully. I kept raging on as I transform into Waverider Mode and did a strafe run on enemies across the field.

" _Wait a_ minute…"I said. _"That's near Gamindustri's orbit!_ "

" _We can't assume he's still alive yet…but we're doing our best to prove ourselves wrong. Please don't let this demoralize you yet, Rain. He did his best for our cause. Don't worry, we're still trying to find him."_ she told me with a sullen tone, as she kept on trying to track our commander down.

" _Y-Yes, Miss Nanami. Will do. Copy your_ last…"I turned off my comms as I went head-on with the large number of enemies we're facing, my anger started to fire up from this point…

 _[Chris' P.O.V.]_

" _Oh, great…"_ I mumbled to myself as I fend off numerous mobile suits charging onto our base. We were already sustaining enough damage as is. It was a heated fight. It was a losing battle for the Federation that day. It was bloody hell for us. I was at the east side of the front, fending off our adversaries in the field. We were beginning to lose our grounds as Zeon troops close in.

" _Chris, this is Gids. Do you read me,_ over?!"Gideon was on the horn, calling the survivors who are still fighting the seemingly endless wave of Zeon suits and barrages. _"Yeah, I'm alive. What's up?"_

" _Chris-kun. Raiken has gone missing. Rain will take temporary leadership until we track down his_ _location._ "Miss Nanami was on the horn. She had a really sad tone in her voice as she said so.

" _No way…A-Alright! Just give us the orders and we'll get it done! We'll hold them as best as we_ _can_."I immediately replied, stabbing a Zaku in the torso while doing so. Another tried to sneak up on me, but he wasn't fast enough. I shot him point blank.

" _Please help Rain to the right flank. I have sent Master Sgt. Umari to your location. He'll handle your flank for_ you."Nanami just gave me to help a killer on the loose on this one. I'm afraid that I might get friendly fire if I get close. _"S-Sure thing. On my way!"_ I replied with a stutter.

Usually, when a leader goes missing in action, or MIA rather, we usually have faith that they would still be alive. But this time, it was ominous. We don't really know if Raiken is still alive or not. Reports come in, but no sign of Raiken or his trajectory on our radar has been found. No blips on mine, or from the Red Dawn or anywhere.

Rain was still holding her line to our left flank. She must be really angry after hearing the news. I knew her pretty well to be scary when she loses her cool. Hearing that Raiken is no longer in our sights, I think she must have gone on a mad killing spree by now. Raiken _IS_ her best friend after all. I can definitely hear her angry curses and screams of rage on my radio. But hey, she's buying us time for the Intel Corps to complete their objectives. It certainly helps. Even though she might get me into really bad friendly fire.

An hour later, we had to return to base to quickly rearm ourselves. Rain went all out in her crazy spree that she didn't mind her missile count and ammunition packs. She definitely went nuts with her beam sabers, which were still fine to use until now. I had to da a minor fix on my transponder because it functioned strangely. Also, our armor is nearly worn out, especially Rain's, considering how much bloodlust costed her after hearing Raiken's disappearance.

As we launched once more from the hangar, orders were heard.

" _Attention all Federation Forces, this is Commander Nanami. Commander Raiken is now MIA. I shall take over his place. I order all forces to retreat immediately. Our main objective has been completed. We will commence the self-destruct sequence of Osprey in 10 minutes. All survivors, rally to these following coordinates…"_

Nanami just told us to retreat. She gave all our troops the coordinates to rendezvous point. Everybody started to fall back to their respective cruisers. Zeon is still advancing towards us though. Still too many for us to handle. Rain was pretty pissed off. After fighting another good amount of Zakus, we finally decide to retreat as well.

10 minutes later, Osprey has exploded, affecting enemies within its blast radius and destroying all data banks, and with it, Zeon's chances of trying to steal our technology. I'm pretty sure I can imagine Damon's anger popping inside his head right now.

We went far back to the Diamond Fortress, an orbital base platform twice the size of Osprey. Our second line of defense. 24 launch bays, 4 huge hangars, a command center and a firebase platform. An almost impassable obstacle for Zeon. A fortress occupied by almost 400,000 soldiers, workers and engineers, and some of our top brass commanders and elite squadrons. This is our second home, really.

An hour later, we were called in by Nanami to the conference room. She was not in her usual calm and cool demeanor today as she looks on the holographic space map module on the table.

" _Ah, everyone. Please assemble here."_ a cold tone escapes her lips.

Rain, Gideon and I stepped forward, circling around the table map. Rain was rubbing her temples before she spoke.

" _I assume this is trying to find Raiken, no?"_ she said nonchalantly. Nanami starkly replied _"Yes. This is a very distressing matter for me."_

" _What happened? Did you find him, Lady Nanami?"_ I asked.

" _I think so…the last ping that I received on his transponder is right here…"_

A holographic model view of Gamindustri suddenly popped up the screen. Near the line that pointed Raiken's last known location. We we're surprised.

" _Wha-?! Raiken went that far away from us?!"_ Rain exclaimed.

" _Well, it is to be expected. He WAS fighting Damon after all…"_ Gideon fixed his glasses as he looks through the model, examining it."

" _Do you think he…died?"_ I said with a sullen tone. Rain strutted infront of me and gave me an angry stare.

" _Have you no faith in our commander, Chris?! Of course he's not dead!"_ She was about to slap me, yeah. Luckily, Nanami intervened just in time to calm her down.

" _Don't fight, both of you. Rain is correct, Chris. Raiken's life signs, I can still feel it telepathically. If he was dead, I can no longer sense his life essence."_ she said sadly.

" _True enough…"_ I nodded. _"What is your opinion on this, Gids?"_ I looked at Gideon sideways ahead of me.

" _It is possible…I can only come up with one theory here."_ Gideon rubs his head, thinking hypothetically.

" _Are you thinking what I am thinking, Gideon?"_ Nanami asked in a low tone.

" _Judging from his trail left behind here, it looks as if Damon pushed Raiken to Gamindustri's orbit, and just lets gravity pull him down to the surface. Here, let me analyze."_

Gideon scrambles through the controls of the console, trying to find a possiblility. Fortunately, he was right. Nanami fixes her hair as Gideon does his thing. Rain just simply laid back on the wall, crossing her arms as she observes the model changing its demographic images.

"… _I knew it."_ Nanami exclaimed. _"Raiken is at Gamindustri."_

Rain immediately came closer to the table again to confirm what she just heard.

" _You guys found him?"_ Rain, finally calmed down, asked.

" _Yup. Raiken is down at the goddesses' haven."_ Gideon seemed relieved as he said that. Nanami just nodded in approval and gave us a small smile. _"That's a relief. He's still alive…We have to contact him."_

" _But Lady Nanami, Zeon has blockaded us away from Gamindustri. It's impossible to pass through the entire blockade of enemy ships."_ Gideon explained the situation.

" _Damn it."_ Rain scratches her head.

" _Agh, screw it…"_ I crossed my arms.

" _Don't lose hope, guys. I think I have a plan…"_ I'm sure hope you do, Nanami.

" _What is it, then? Let's hear it!"_ Rain smacks her fist in her palm, determination covers her face.

" _Raiken's Zeta must be damaged from his battle, no? I figured since he's still in one piece, I think we should send him that 'other' machine and personal equipment, right?"_ Nanami had to stress the word "other" to make her point.

" _Wait, you mean the white one?"_ Gideon asked.

" _Yes, Gideon. Raiken needs a Gundam suit if he's gonna have to fight. I have asked our superiors about this and they said it should be prioritized."_ Nanami said with a determined tone.

" _Wait a minute, isn't Gamindustri in war right now too?_ " Rain asked, rubbing her right arm.

" _Yes, Rain. The goddesses are at war right now, and won't be able to listen to our pleas to protect themselves from Zeon. They're just too stubborn, and it would be Zeon's key to take over that place."_ I pointed out.

" _Gamidustri is a smaller world than Earth. It is possible that Zeon will have no difficulty in taking over. Whether the CPUs listen to us or not, either way, it will be quite a difficult time to pass._ " Gideon said.

" _As their allies, we should not let this happen. Let's prepare for this small delivery, everyone. Rain will be leading Shadow Company in this small attack. I shall coordinate you all as you go. Man, this is impromptu, but I think we can manage this. Let us go then."_ Nanami stood up from her chair, and proceeded to the bridge while me, Rain and Gideon proceeded to the hangar.

The hangar has a very wide space. One hangar can take up the size of an aircraft carrier. Tons and tons of equipment used, repaired, modified and upgraded are being done in this section of the fortress. A thousand soldiers prep themselves up here. New pilot recruits proceed to the armory section to participate in flight simulation exercises. This is a busy hangar, and it's one of the many hangars in this orbital platform.

Rain then splits up from us into a room where her mobile suit is being contained. Gideon and I proceeded to the mobile suit armory. We opened a door to one of the dark rooms inside.

" _It's about time this one will roll out."_ Gideon said in silence.

" _Quite the upgrade, huh?"_ I said with a chuckle, as I crossed my arms and looked at a barely lit silhouette of a large suit contained by a cage, and some wires.

Gideon pushes a button by the door, then in a flash of bright light, I covered my eyes a bit. I only opened them up to the sight of a prominent figure before us.

It was a shiny new machine, colored in blue, red, white and shiny gunmetal. Along with this color scheme is a good amount of transparent green condenser details all over the arms, legs, the side parts of the helmet, and most prominently the dome on the chest armor which has engraved details inside.

A computer module opens up, and a rack of new weaponry slides open just beside the contained unit, revealing a GN-Sword; a rifle with a shield piece and a blade attachment that swings forward for sword configuration. Also in the rack are 2 beam sabers and a GN-Long Rifle; a long rifle with variable output that can fold up for storage purposes or combat purposes. Also included are the GN Long and Short Blades.

" _Chris, are the weapons ready and charged?"_

" _Yeah. All set."_ I told him.

" _Then let's deliver this bad boy. Hopefully this GN-oriented suit will help Raiken a lot more."_ Gideon said with much enthusiasm in his voice.

As we both work on the new unit, I spoke to myself:

" _The Repair III is about to make its official debut..."_


	4. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Hey again, guys. Before you begin this chapter, I replaced some parts in Chapter 2, particularly after the planning stage back at the Diamond Fortress. I replaced the new Zeta variant with the Gundam Astray Blue Frame D, only customized in color scheme. That's all I updated, so be sure to read Chapter 2 before proceeding on to the others. That's all. Enjoy reading and have a good day.)_

* * *

Chapter 03 – Awakening

 _[Raiken's P.O.V.]_

 _-3 hours earlier-_

It was dawn. I awakened to the sight of trees as I look up at the sky. It was magnificent to look at, staring into the stars before the sun came up. I felt throughout my wounds, and…

There was no pain.

I was surprised. I still feel sore, but not as much as from the last time I was conscious. I was wrapped in bandages and some sort of healing salve. It felt better for me. I tried to get up, then I see three people sleeping before a campfire. I looked around and then back to the three sleeping. What was I doing here? I thought I was dead at that point.

I was rescued by these 3 people. I couldn't believe it myself. I thought that this place is just a dense forest with no sign of living humans around the area. These three saved my life.

I stood up from my bed, weakly because of my body feeling sore and stiff after everything that happened. I wondered around the camp for a bit, then I saw part of my equipment and a beam saber.

" _My gauntlets…"_ I told myself when I saw the damaged piece of equipment standing beside the tent.

I took an inspection on it, and yes. It was no longer functional. The Zeta Gundam IIIA was destroyed in the crash. There was no trace of evidence that it can still be repaired.

I then held my locket from inside my shirt. It's a white locket with a jewel in the middle, revealing the content of the first photo, which contains me and my family. There was an opening to one side which contains the second opening which is currently empty. It was a family heirloom given to me by my father before he passed away 7 years ago. It is said to contain a mysterious aura that he never told me about along with a legend behind it. But, I'm not so sure I will find out about it right away anyway.

I sighed in frustration as I had no more weapons to use aside from a beam saber that is still intact beside one of the girls.

I immediately thought I should be thanking them for getting me out of the crash site and healing me for a bit. I thought about trying to find some fruit after I saw that the food rations beside the tent were emptied. I then took my beam saber from the one sleeping girl beside it and ventured out into the woods.

It was so dark still, so I decided to ignite my beam saber to give me some light as I ventured. I went far despite my injuries, with little breaks to take deep breaths, for my body is still not in a good condition.

Later after venturing far away from the camp and leaving trails to know my way around, I saw a tree sprouting with tons of fruit. But, I saw something beside the tree. And it's dangerous.

It's a huge dragon. Sleeping. Unaware of my presence. It seemed as though it was guarding all that fruit to itself. I sighed silently in frustration. _"Oh right, Gamindustri is teeming with monsters around the area…"_ I thought to myself.

I thought of leaving the dragon alone to search for other fruit and avoid any mishap.

 ***SNAP!***

" _Oh fuck…"_

The dragon woke up from its slumber, and it isn't in a good mood. It spotted the ignited beam blade from my beam saber and took me for a threat as it slowly stands up, growling in anger as I prepare to fight, but not as brashly as I used to because of my injuries.

I held my beam saber tight as I ready myself for its moves. I can at least do barrel rolls and basic jumps. The dragon charged at me with brute force, forcing me to do a barrel rolls to the right as it hits the tree. It hits him pretty hard on the head, making it even angrier. I gritted my teeth as the enemy monster charged at me again, this time as I dodge, it swings its arms against my legs, knocking me down to the ground. Since I was still injured, my legs pretty much hurt badly.

I was temporarily paralyzed due to the pain in my body as I met the ground with force. I tried to get up, but the dragon was already in front of me, and my death as about to come swiftly. I spoke to myself as I prepare for the worst.

" _I guess…this is the end of me…"_

The dragon was about to strike. It raised its giant arm to strike me down.

" _Mother…Father…everyone…I'm sorry…"_

As the dragon was about to lay the killing blow, my locket suddenly flashes me with bright light, blinding the dragon. In a sort of instant, I opened my eyes, and I was now standing before the monster. I felt power surging through my body as I feel warm inside. Then, I heard a beautiful voice ringing in my head, which would remember forever…

" _Awaken, Gundam!"_

Gundam huh. A beautiful name for a hero, don't you think?

I felt reborn, as power continue to surge through my veins, and for some reason, my tattoos from my neck down to my hand started to glow ethereal blue. The dragon seemed intimidated. I felt as if I had the strength to defeat this beast by myself. I prepared my battle stance as I leered through the monster with intimidation.

I jumped high to strike at the monster's head, but it swings it's arm again with a roar, yet, I dodged easily through the air. I slashed down it's legs as I land on the ground, making the beast roar in pain.

The beast lets out another loud roar. It was in extreme pain as it slowly tumbles to the ground. I then jumped to it's chest and finally stabbed it with a mighty roar in my voice. The beast finally dies as I step away, then it disappears just like usual RPG games would go. (Oh wait…I broke the fourth wall. Dammit, I'm so sorry.)

I then fell to my knee, as my powers disappeared. I deactivated my beam saber as I returned to my weakened state. The thing is, my body felt a little warmer at this point, and a little bit of strength returned to me. I then decided to get the fruit that the beast was guarding earlier and then head back to camp.

An hour later, I see the camp. I then tried to get over a bush, but stopped midway when I noticed that the girls were missing. The equipment and other necessities are still there, but the girls are not.

I thought to myself _"Are they taken away? What happened? Did they get captured or something?"_ I nearly dropped the fruit I carry in worry for all the possibilities that happened.

Just then, I heard a rustle of other bushes from different sides of the camp. I readied my battle stance, but just before I assumed they were assassins…

It was the three girls. One of them called to their attention.

" _I can't find him!"_ said the one with purple hair.

" _Me neither. How about you, Compa?"_ saidthe other girl with a blue oversized jacket and a leafy green hair piece.

" _I can't find him either…he's not here anymore…"_ The girl with light pink hair looked as if she was about to cry. The girl with purple hair then began to reassure her that they're going to find me very soon.

These three ladies really looked after me, now I made them worry. I felt guilt in my heart, and I want to make it up to them twice for taking care of me…

So I stepped over the bush and stood a bit weakly, then I spoke at last;

" _Am I the one you're looking for?"_

The three girls were surprised, looking at me with their mouths agape from my presence.

The girl with purple hair stood forward a bit, still in shock. Her eyes were quivering with worry. She then spoke.

" _Yes…we have been looking for you…"_ she said in a slightly relieved tone.

" _Oh…I see…forgive me for making you ladies worry…"_ I said in my most gentle voice.

" _Sure, you did!"_ the lady with the blue jacket proclaimed. _"Where were you?"_

" _We're so glad you're safe, Mister…I was so worried."_ a cute gentle voice from the pink-haired lady came to me.

I slowly walked gently to the mat to lay down the fruit. The girls looked at me still in concern.

" _I'm so sorry, girls. I wanted to return the favor, so I got these fruits for you."_ I said, bowing my head humbly.

" _Where did you get those?"_ the lady with purple hair asked gently.

I sat down on the matt, looking at the sky for a moment, admiring the beautiful morning that I once used to see a lot. I let the breeze flow through me as I rested my body.

" _I'll tell you girls later. Introductions first."_ I said, looking at them with a positive smile.

" _Alright then. Hi, I'm IF. Nice to meet you, sir."_ the lady with the jacket reached her hand out to me for a handshake. Of course, I complied like any other gentlemen would.

" _Hello~desu! I'm Compa! I hope we can get along, Mister!"_ the lady with pink hair waved at me enthusiastically. She really looked cute, I might add.

I then turned to the lady with purple hair. She looked so beautiful that her eyes immediately captured my attention.

" _It's good to meet you. I'm Neptune. Let's be good friends, okay?"_ she has quite a sexy voice. Much like how a vixen from a men's magazine would sound, and it really caught me off guard.

I nodded at last, approving their names and registering them into my memory. I then introduced myself.

" _I am Raiken S. Tsutsumi. I am a Federation commander from Earth. It seems that fate has brought us together. It is an honor to meet you all."_ I bowed my head humbly again, my face facing the floor.

" _So you ARE from Earth…"_

" _Wow…"_ Compa was amazed.

" _Yeah, and, thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm truly grateful to you three for getting me out of the flames. I thought I was going to die for sure."_ I told them.

" _Yessy! We did all that we can to get you patched up."_ Compa said.

" _But we still have to get you to the hospital. Your wounds may re-open again."_ IF crossed her arms as she said so.

" _True enough…I still don't feel as fine as I should be, but I can walk on my own."_ I rubbed my right arm, feeling my tattoos.

Yeah, but still, my injuries aren't perfectly healed yet. IF spoke the truth. I need to get to a better medical facility. My torso still feels sore, my other wounds seem to sting still, and the force of the impact really took a toll on me.

As I listened, Neptune was looking at my tattoos, admiring the design and perfection to it. I just smiled at her.

" _My…those tattoos of yours just captivate me."_

" _T-Thank you. I designed it myself."_ I blushed lightly and humbly as she grins.

" _You look like a gangster, Mister Raiken!"_ Compa smiled brightly at me as she commented.

" _Eheheh…yeah, some people tell me that."_ damn it, I can't stop blushing.

" _Well, we can keep chatting while we walk. Let's get packing."_ IF told us with a smile. _"Are you sure you can walk, Raiken?"_

" _Yeah. I can, don't worry."_ I simply told her.

Being with these three girls is kind of fun. Obviously, company with other people is good, but this kind of company is kind warm-hearting for me. I helped IF pack up the tent while the other two girls picked up the other necessary items and placed it into IF's backpack. Then, I noticed part of my damaged equipment still by the log as I stared at it sadly.

" _Hey, do you still need those gauntlets?"_ IF asked.

"… _Yeah, I guess. I'll take them with me."_ I sadly proclaimed.

" _Are you sure, Raiken? That thing is a little hefty."_ Neptune said.

" _It's alright. I can try to fix it…"_ At least, that's what I think I could.

We began to walk from our camp and on our way to the next destination.

" _So, where to, ladies?"_ I asked.

" _We're going to Lastation. We're quite a way ahead from here on."_ Neptune said.

" _Las…tation? S-Sorry_ , _I'm new to this world, so I have to know my way around._ "

" _Yeah, we're going to Lastation to try and find a Key Fragment."_

IF explained the story behind their adventure. Her first encounter with Neptune and Compa, Neptune's main mission and about their encounters with villains.

"… _So yeah, up to now, we're a 3-lady party. Now that you're around, it feels more at ease. And probably much better since these two airheads can be kinda…you know, airheads."_ IF proclaimed.

" _Yessy, it's much more fun when you're around, Tsutsumi-san."_ Compa spoke.

Neptune was in deep thought as we walked, her silent demeanor concerns me. She would occasionally look at us with interest, but she doesn't speak.

Until now.

" _Raiken, how about you? Why did you crash here...?"_ She finally spoke.

" _Ah…"_ I frowned a bit as I remember the events leading to this moment, to my injuries, everything. Just thinking of it makes me want to look or get angry.

" _Actually…I crashed here because…_

 _I was defeated in battle."_ I spoke up.

The three looked at me with much interest. They had concerned looks on their faces.

" _Basically, I was tasked by my superiors to try and defend a certain location near your world…And, someone got me off the hook."_ I explained.

" _Who, Raiken?"_ IF asked.

" _Damon Schurman…well, I'll tell you about him and my personal grudge some other time, but…he was the one who initiated the attack."_ I explained further, as their faces of worry worsen.

" _Is he a bad person, Tsutsumi-san?"_ Compa innocently asked.

" _He is more than a bad person, Compa-san. He's a mad dog who trades Earthnoid blood for money…"_

" _Damn, sounds like he's your mortal adversary or whatever…"_ IF bowed her head.

" _Yes. He leads Zeon against us and will do anything to make us lose, and make me suffer. He sometimes targets my loved ones and put them in danger."_

" _Raiken…that's terrible…"_ Neptune commented.

I involuntarily whisper to myself. _"…and he was the one who killed my mother."_

The three slightly heard me, but cannot comprehend or didn't get the gist of what I said.

" _What?"_ Compa asked again.

" _It's nothing…as a Gundam, it is my sworn duty to protect the people I care most about."_ I starkly replied.

" _Raiken, may I ask, what IS a Gundam?"_ the question was finally asked.

I answered first with silence. IF, Compa and Neptune stared at me curiously.

" _A Gundam, huh…"_ I began to speak with a low tone.

" _Please explain to us, Tsutsumi-san."_ Compa gently pleaded. I smiled back at her with a nod, then as I look into the sky, memories of my past flash before my eyes.

I began to explain.

" _Well for me basically, a Gundam is referred to as a soldier who exceeds the normal capabilities of a normal soldier. A soldier with supreme physical and mental capabilities. Those chosen to be a symbol of fear to our enemies…"_

" _Wow…"_ Compa said in awe. Neptune's eyes widen.

" _I see, well, how do you get those powers?"_ IF asked.

" _You can acquire it, but it is either acquired in birth, or severe augmentation, meaning that your body will be painfully modified, but not in all cases that is necessary to be a Gundam, really."_ I replied.

" _Augmentation?"_ Neptune replied.

" _Needles, surgery, implants, yeah. Really painful stuff."_ I said with a smile, sending a shock to IF's face as I showed a chrome device strap engraved onto my back, where a nano-chip is inserted.

" _Whoa. That is EXTREME."_ IF proclaimed out loud.

" _Yup. It just so happens I have gone through both…"_

" _Wait, WHAT?!"_ the three replied together.

" _Yeah…I got the DNA from my father, then I went through painful augmentation and modifications to my bodily systems and fluids so I can adapt and last in any environment…"_ I said.

" _Really?"_ Neptune's mouth was agape.

" _That's…painful."_ Compa shuddered.

" _Yes. I chose to go through both processes, because I volunteered to be the one that shall lead the Federation to victory…And, I chose to do this because I don't want my friends dying for me. I want to protect them."_

" _Quite a noble resolve…"_ Neptune remarked.

" _So yeah. That's what a Gundam is. At least, people say. But there is a different meaning to it that I seek to know."_

" _I see. So what do Gundams like you wear?"_

" _There are many types, variations and names for Gundams out there, IF."_ I looked up again as we walked along.

" _Oh. Then what do you usually use?"_

" _I'm usually using Zeta suits, like the one you guys saw."_ I smiled.

" _Oh! I see…"_ IF said.

" _It seems you carry quite a burden, Raiken"_ Neptune told me.

" _Yeah, it's a big burden for me, but it's also fine because I get to help my cause for peace."_

" _Tsutsumi-san is so cool!"_ Compa cheerfully remarked.

" _Heh. Not really."_ I humbly bowed.

" _Ah, here we are, guys. Lastation."_ IF remarked as she stepped forward and took a good view of the city.

The city of Lastation is huge. The color black seems to be a theme here. It was a unique sight to see, especially for me since I came here for the first time. The buildings are tall and mighty, it was like an industrial center, but it was the good type to venture out on.

I also stepped up and took a good view of the sight before us.

" _So, here we are…"_ Neptune said peacefully.

" _Wow, Lastation looks so…punk stylish!"_ Compa is right about that.

Lastation is pretty much dedicated to good technology. From weapons to robots, to everyday appliances, this is the place to look for them. Its quite impressive compared to some cities from Earth.

" _I might be able to repair parts from my suit here…this is quite a great nation, I must say."_ I remarked.

" _Well, you need to get some money though."_ Compa told me.

" _True enough."_ I replied.

" _Alright, first of all, we need to get you to a hospital."_ IF commented. She's right. My body isn't gonna last long if I didn't.

-7 hours later-

" _Wow. My body healed faster than I thought…"_ Yep. 7 hours. That's faster than how Earthnoid hospitals operate. Like, it would take 4 days or a week.

" _I guess you're just used to being healed back in your planet."_ IF commented.

" _Yeah. Anyway, where can we look for easy cash?"_ I needed money badly since I left my wallet back at my personal quarters in the Red Dawn.

" _Oh, then lets proceed to the Guild then. Compa, Nep, lets go."_ IF invited.

" _Sure."_

" _Yessy!"_

We walked around the city. It's very industrial-oriented, but it's quite beautiful. The shops here have a punk-like style on the outside. The city is literally scattered with lights even during the night.

We went to the "Guild", as they call it. Here, people with combat capabilities can take quests for easy money, be it eliminating certain monsters, rescue missions, item search missions, lots of other labor to be done. It's quite interesting. Afterwards, we went in to a hotel to find a place to stay for the night or days ahead.

We went doing quests for 3 days. Mostly monster hunting. It was a good way to calibrate your skills every once in a while. It gave me a pretty good workout. Although, Neptune and Compa were both kinda just being dragged around to be honest. The two were kinda lazy, which irritates IF most of the time. I just chuckle along because I found the trope funny.

(Trope. Did I just break the fourth wall? Oh, what the heck.)

Anyway, it did give us a good amount of money. More than we needed actually. We spent a lot on potions and things. Even this…Nep Bull drink or something. It's an energy drink basically in Gamindustri which restores health (Wait, is this an RPG-like thing? WTF?). Although, it tastes EXTREMELY bad when expired. Yup. I learned it the hard way after puking a glass-full the other day.

A day later, we went on to another quest. But we had to meet someone first.

" _Hey Iffy, is that person over there the one we're looking for? She's waving at us."_ Compa asked after we saw a woman with short blue hair, a pink jacket with multiple pockets, a tube top and a bandage on her left cheek, wearing goggles and a white scarf. She's a bit on the small side, I may add.

" _That must be the person. Come on."_ Purple Heart finally spoke up. And that voice really captivates me everytime.

We approached the lady in concern.

" _So it's you, folks? Are you the ones who're taking my order?"_ A rough, yet female tone escapes her lips with a smile.

I nodded as I bowed, traditional-Japanese style. _"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"_ she added.

IF decided to do the introduction here.

" _More than okay. Nice to meet you. I'm IF. This is Compa, this is Neptune and this man is Raiken."_ She proudly announced. _"An honor to meet you, Miss."_ I added.

The lady tilts her head and nods, her smile becoming more evident.

" _Well, I guess you wouldn't have come if you aren't okay. My name is Chian. I run a factory nearby called Passe."_ she introduced herself firmly. _"Now, no use standing around here chatting. Follow me."_

We nodded and just followed her to her factory. Beside it was a cafeteria which looks fancy. The factory is fairly huge, with a similar punk-like style like the rest of the city's buildings does.

We sat on the barstool, with Chian facing in front of us.

" _Didn't you say you ran a factory? This looks more like a cafeteria."_ IF questioned.

" _My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is next door."_ She remarked.

" _Huh, kinda convenient if the workers want to get some good food around."_ I commented as I looked around the place. Very fancy indeed. And the air smells with a lot of good food, I might add.

" _Heh. True enough."_

" _This place looks really nice. I feel hungry. I bet there's a lot of parfait or pudding around here."_ Neptune said.

" _You hungry too, Lady Neptune?"_ I gently asked her.

Neptune giggles, quite sexy again, I may add.

" _Hehehe, yeah I guess so. The trip was kind of tiring for me."_ she said.

" _Then let me serve you up some food."_ Chian handed out menus for all of us. _"Anything ya like?"_

(Here come the food tropes. Wait…damn it, 4th wall!)

" _Dibs on the pudding."_ Neptune made her choice.

" _I'll just go for some normal steak."_ IF has good taste.

" _I'll just have some mushroom soup."_ Compa eats really lightly today.

" _Hmm…I'll have a big burger steak, with mushrooms please."_ I added.

Chian looked up at me in approval. She kinda liked my choice the best.

" _You got good tastes, Raiken. Coming right up."_ She bowed and left us for a bit. IF, Compa and Neptune decided to discuss some things for the meantime.

As three of them converse, I pondered about the events again, leading up to now. How I met these three girls, what happened before it, the situation of my friends in space, on Earth, Diamond Fortress, everyone. I slouched a bit as a fumble around my pocket for a certain photo inside, yet I didn't take it out for it isn't the right time yet.

I wondered about what's happening with my teammates up above. I hoped to dear God that they're still okay…

For now.


	5. Chapter 4

_(A/N:_ _Hey guys. Enjoy the new chapter. I've been working on future scenes that may seem dark in some points, particularly focusing on Raiken's character development. Also, I've been debating on which CPU should I make as his...you know, partner. But, I won't need any suggestions. I must say, this has been a good challenge for me so far, and I hope my creative juices won't stop flowing from me. Thanks for the support so far. I really appreciated your comments or reviews. I'm truly grateful that I got this far and I won't stop now._

 _Anyway, just read and enjoy. No questions. Just read and enjoy. More chapters to come soon.)_

* * *

Chapter – 4 Package

 _[Gideon's P.O.V]_

-2 hours later, Diamond Fortress, 0347 hours-

Operation Heaven-Sent. A mission conducted by Lady Nanami after counsel with our superiors, where in a delivery and message must be delivered to our missing comrade and Federation commander, Raiken, while fending off Zeon warships in orbit blockading us away as we look for a weak spot in their defenses and try to break through and deliver the package via drop pod.

This is quite the extreme mission for just a delivery operation. Although, it does carry much needed importance to turn the tides in Gamindustri's favor, I suppose.

While our men are getting ready for this crazy stunt, Chris and I discuss our battle plans and how to execute the delivery.

"… _So, during the assault, while our forces distract the enemy and draw their fire to us, one of us is gonna have to ride a SZX-090 Surveillance Fighter and fly all over Gamindustri space in orbit to scan Raiken's whereabouts and drop the package."_ I explained.

Chris nods, but he broods over the table as he tries to think.

" _But, who's the best pilot to assign? I can't fly that well in heavy fighters like the 090s. Also, is this really going to work? We're only about 90 available units against an entire blockade. It might get us all killed, even when we're the elite ones. Also, why not just pick him up from there?"_ Chris told me as I pinpoint possible routes to Raiken's whereabouts.

I looked through the 3D hologram model of Gamindustri, all in blue and white markings and lines with red lines indicating optional routes for when everything goes haywire. It's a tough find, and it's almost nearly impossible since Raiken's transponder stopped working.

" _I dunno, man…And we can't rescue the commander because there is a time limit. The enemy will catch up to us and take out the fighter no matter how fast we are. Gamindustri is nearly surrounded, you know. The rescue would be pointless if they get killed out there."_ I rub my chin and fixed my glasses.

Then, Rain came in, seemingly calmed and collected.

" _I'll go."_ She stepped forward to the table.

" _Wait, are you sure, Rain?"_ I asked.

Chris looked in concern. _"Can you do it, buddy?"_

Rain smiles at me, although she bowed her head sadly when she turned to Chris.

"… _Yeah. I can pilot any machine, really."_

Chris smiles in approval. "That's our gal, alright." I thought.

" _Oh, and um, sorry for being so hard on you earlier, Chris."_ Rain bowed in apology.

Chris shakes his head, then looking at her with a proud smile as he pats her shoulder.

" _Its fine, Rain. We all feel the same way. And, I believe we can do this together."_

Rain smiles with glee.

" _Alrighty then! Let's get ready."_ She said

" _Right!"_ both of us replied.

-Red Dawn Command Bridge, Diamond Fortress, 0438 hours-

I proceeded to the bridge, while Chris and Rain arm themselves up at the hangar. Nanami greets me with a face filled with much determination.

" _Well then, Gideon. Let us begin, shall we?"_

" _Of course, Lady Nanami. Let's deliver that bad boy."_ I replied back with a grin.

The Red Dawn takes off slowly, all engines ignited and ready to go.

Nanami then sounds off: _"Red Dawn, taking off."_

Our superiors greeted back through the monitor screen with a salute _"Good luck, Waveriders."_

" _Engines full throttle. Ascend 20. Proceed to attack point Alpha Blue (insert coordinate numbers here). All mobile suit units, please stand by and be ready for take-off. We will arrive in our destination in 4 hours."_

 _[Rain's P.O.V.]_

 _-3 hours and 40 minutes later-_

Meanwhile at the hangar,a fairly wide yet sleek space jet was leveled down the platform, being attached inside the bomb bays is the "package" we are supposed to deliver. I ready my pilot suit and hop inside, while men directing me with instructions on how to operate the extra controls of the machine. Chris on the other hand readies his Zeta Plus C1 once more. Only this time, he wore a cloth mask, as he predicts things are about to get messy real quick. He armed himself with another beam smartgun to go along with his other long one.

All the men assemble and readied themselves for battle, only waiting for the signal to take off. A total of 90 men and women against a whole blockade of Zeon cruisers and mobile suits, a battle that might seem to be one-sided, I think.

Chris oriented all the units with combat objectives and attack formations.

"… _As soon as Rain here delivers the package and flies past the blockade and back to us, all units are to retreat. Understood?"_ Chris's voice boomed all over the hangar as he directs everybody.

A snappy response came from the rest of the troops in the hangar. _"Sir, yes sir!"_

" _Alright then, guys. Suit up and get ready!"_ I told them, and they all comply.

" _Get in your fighter, Rain. It's almost time."_ Chris told me before I nod and proceeded to the 090.

I'm not really much of a pilot of any jet before. Although in the past while we were still grunt units, I used to pilot Falcon Transports; twin-rotor choppers capable of either heavy assault or transport capabilities, yet I doubt about my skills in fast jets even though I passed simulation tests with flying colors.

I used to get motion sickness before I started flying too. I would puke everytime I land and everybody laughs. I just shrugged it off and laughed to myself too. But, now I feel ready after all that training after all.

Nanami then personally approached me in my machine, holding a small little Haro with her, which is a ball-shaped droid with an AI system capable of autopiloting any machine, storing info or serves as a distraction at rare times.

" _Rain, you might need Haro for this mission. So, my little Pink here will assist you."_ Nanami said softly with a gentle smile as she hands the little ball droid to me, which jumps in my hand repeatedly in excitement.

Haro then talks randomly _"Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you! We fly! We fly!"_

" _Now, now, Pink. Take care of Rain here, okay?"_ Nanami replied as she places Haro in a Haro-adapter where these little balls usually attach to when controlling machines, kind of like a cup-holder.

" _Thank you, Lady Nanami. I'll be sure to take care of this little guy as well."_ I bowed my head in return for her kind gesture.

" _Good luck Rain. May honor guide us all."_ She replied.

" _With honor."_ I replied back. Then, Nanami leaves for the bridge once more as the leveling platform transports my jet to the main launch bay.

By this time around, Chris and the others were ready to take flight in the other launch bays. I wore my helmet and prayed to myself _"Dear God, I hope Raiken is okay."_

Nanami then gave the command for all of us to launch. The crew in the bridge voiced out their findings, recordings, visuals etc. Whatever they see or hear, really.

" _Distance to enemy blockade, 5000!"_

" _The SZX-090 and all Mobile suits are all ready to launch, ma'am!"_

" _Zakus, Geara Dogas, Goufs and Doms detected! Estimated numbers of them are 750!"_

" _10 Musaka-class cruisers and 7 Endra-class ships dead ahead! Distance 4300!"_

Nanami finally gave command to everyone through open-channel.

" _Course clear, all mobile suits, launch. SZX, prepare for take-off. All anti-air to mobile suit combat capabilities activate. Ready all batteries and aim at the enemy cruisers. Activate deflector shields to our front and sides. Defend our engines also. Assign some mobile suits 'here', 'here' and 'here'. We must fend them off until Rain delivers the drop pod. All hands ready for combat. Condition Red. Level 4."_

" _Launch bays are open, ma'am!"_

" _Mobile Suit Teams 02 and 05 are ready to launch!"_

" _All turrets activated and ready to fire!"_

" _Missile bays 4, 2 and 3 are armed and ready!"_

" _Everyone, please do your best. I hope we all succeed in this…"_

I activate my engines as the platform levels down to the launch rails. I must say, the roar of my engines right now is music to my ears. Although, it's a dangerous operation for me, I must enjoy the little things still.

" _Rain, you are free to launch."_ Nanami finally gave the order.

Both excitement and fear rushed to my body. I'm excited because I get to battle in a way that I haven't fought before, and this mission is unique for me. Being the daredevil I want to be right now, I'm pumped up to undertake the critical part of this mission. I feel fear because of the dangers ahead of me. And the objective is very difficult to execute. Scouring around a planet, delivering a drop pod from orbit while avoiding enemy fire like bullet hell in a video game. Yep, no ordinary pilot can handle that easily and come out alive.

Yet, I didn't waver. I never did. Because I'm going to do it for my friend.

" _Rain Hillary, SZX-090, here I go!"_

I launched from the Red Dawn at last. At that point, Chris and his men are already out fighting numerous mobile suits.

" _Rain, we'll get them to focus their attention upon us. Find a sweet spot for you to get past. But hurry up because we are not gonna last long!"_ Chris has a point. 90 men including me against a whole armada. That has got to be one-sided.

But it was necessary. We didn't want too many lives to be lost.

I began fighting my way through some Zakus. A lot of them – armed with bazookas. And that's dangerous.

My fighter was equally armed. 20 Hellfire missiles, 2 mounted beam-machine guns and 4 EMPs. And a speed of Mach 24 or more.

Let's just say the ride is worse than both the Griffon, and Fury 325 roller coasters back at Earth thanks to its speed and extreme aerodynamic abilities.

 _[Chris' P.O.V.]_

-Outskirts of Gamindustri orbit, 0654 hours-

This is a crazy, one-sided battle. A thousand Zeon Zakus close in on us like a swarm of flies. It was getting pretty annoyingly intense. I think I couldn't even find a moment to stop firing my smartgun, not even a second.

A platoon of Zakus close in on me. I decided to rip them apart using my beam saber for a change. I then turned around to fire my Smartgun against a Zaku whose heathawk was an inch away from slicing through me. I then fired my head Vulcans against missiles thrown at my direction.

" _These guys just don't stop comin'!"_ I proclaimed as I relayed some info to my fellowmen. Rain hailed on the line.

" _Chris, I'm in a sticky situation right now, requesting assistance!"_

" _On my way, bud!"_ I immediately flew off to assist Rain, who is apparently being assaulted by DOMs.

" _This is a crazy stunt, alright!"_ I sliced a DOM in half. Gruesome, I know.

" _I can't find a safe spot to pass through! They're everywhere!"_ Rain screamed.

" _Don't worry, I'll help you out dear buddy. Squad 4, follow us!"_

" _Roger."_

" _Got it, sir!"_

5 Zeta Plus A1 units came to our aid.

" _Thanks, Chris. Now let's find a way around this coaster ride!"_

We continued our relentless assault for another 24 minutes. We even used a destroyed remains of a Zeon ship that the Red Dawn just destroyed as cover against Zeon's heavy AA guns. Rain's fighter got hit at the fuselage and we had to find a flat platform for her fighter to land and be fixed.

Yeah, this is quite the battle. Not like any other ordinary battle so far.

" _Alright, I'll stop here for a while. Chris, some of my main fuselage has been hit. I need to repair it for a bit. Cover me while I fix this damn thing!"_ Rain went out of her fighter along with a toolbox hidden underneath her fighter's seat.

2 of our Zeta Plus units went to guard Rain during her repair work, while I along with the other 3 went out to prevent enemy mobile suits from entering the wreck.

" _One on your right!"_ a Z Plus shot down a DOM to the head.

" _Two from the left!"_ another shot from the other unit.

" _They're closing in!"_ I see indeed much more DOMs than Zakus coming at us.

" _We'll be obliterated out here if Rain takes too long!"_

" _Just keep your faiths high! We'll be done here as soon as we can. Now, keep firing!"_ I exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on Rain's end, the fuselage is nearly repaired, as some Zakus sneak up on one of our Z Plus units, slicing her with a heat hawk. The other reacted violently.

" _Vanessa!"_ he fired his beam rifle at the Zaku, then slices him with a beam saber.

Afterwards, another Zaku emerges, shooting our other guy with his machine gun.

" _Trooper!"_ Rain cried out, as she fires her pistol at the lone Zaku at the head, instantly killing it. She then rushed to the trooper's side.

" _Are you alright?! Speak to me!"_

" _I'm glad I got to fulfill my duty, ma'am. Now, please go. I'll be here with Vanessa…even in death."_ He then goes limp, Rain mourning for a moment.

We returned inside after being chased inside by many more DOMs. Rain got into her fighter.

" _Vanessa and Jack have been killed."_ Rain reported.

" _Damn it. Is the fighter fixed?!"_

" _Yeah. Let's go!"_ Rain ignites her engines once again and takes flight. The rest of us just follow her lead.

 _[Enemy's P.O.V.]_

Dealing with those fools may seem like a cinch, but those Feddies are holding up really well. They're trying to pass our blockade with a futile effort to report our plans to Gamindustri. Pathetic.

We sent out 2 of our cruisers from the line along with a lot of mobile suits to deal with 4 pests with a fighter trying to pass through.

" _Sh!t, they're fast!"_

" _They have crazy speeds!"_

" _Just keep firing, you fools! As if they can get away from this blockade!"_

Zakus were ordered to give chase. Although, they put up a really good struggle.

" _Send the ship forward. We'll deal with those pests once and for all."_ I ordered, as our ship proceeded to move towards the enemy.

" _Sir! Enemy mobile suits coming in at Point 02 Beta!"_

" _Then shoot them down! It's a simple task, you fool!"_

" _Y-Yes sir!"_ the maggot did as he was told.

The fighter and its team just passed one of our own ships with ease. I was getting afraid.

" _What are you fools doing?! SHOOT THEM DOWN!"_ I shouted in vain.

" _S-Sir! They're too fast!"_

" _Incoming fighter with 4 mobile suits! We're gonna get overrun!"_ one of our crews braced for the door.

Idiots! They're such cowards…They defy orders like cowards. I got beyond anger at this point.

" _Weaklings! Just you watch!"_ I pressed certain panels which open the missile bays from the starport side of our cruiser, ready to fire.

" _I'll show you fools the power of this Zeon ship!"_ the missiles fire away, a ton of them.

 _[Rains P.O.V.]_

" _Enemy cruiser sighted at Point 07 Beta!"_ I called out.

" _I know, Rain. I see it!"_ Chris pointed out.

" _We gotta obliterate this thing. It's our only way through the blockade!"_ I said.

" _You sure, buddy?! That thing is huge!"_ Chris asked.

" _Hell yeah, we can. Come on!"_

Enemy Zakus surround the fricking thing. Numerous of them. They put up a fight as they tried to stop us from passing through.

We kept our formation close together as we shoot down more Zakus. Then, we see a barrage of missiles coming towards us.

" _Incoming!"_

" _Shoot those missiles down!"_

We fired our guns, head Vulcans, everything we've got. We seemingly got hit by the explosions around us. The enemy assumed we were all obliterated by the blast.

But we weren't. We flew upward with speed, then…

…we then set our sights on the enemy ship's bridge, firing everything we've got as we pass by it.

" _Hellfires away!"_ I fired all my missiles. I can also see the enemy captain inside, shrieking in fear as the missiles hit the target.

The cruiser then blew up to bits. Lady Nanami was visibly surprised.

" _They passed through!"_ Nanami was smiling.

" _Hoorah!"_

" _Yeeeehaaaah!"_

Everyone was cheering in awe as we passed through the blockade. At last.

" _Great going, Rain!"_ Chris cheered.

" _Nice one, Ma'am!"_ one of our companion units exclaimed."

" _Thanks, guys!"_ I held my head up high as I cheered as well.

But, the celebration was far from over. We are now at the next phase of the plan: finding Raiken's location. And it's not easy. Zakus, well, a lot of them, tailed us. They opened fire, trying to bring us all down, particularly my fighter.

Gamindustri was a bit smaller than Earth, although it was still as complicated as Earth. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Much cleaner than Earth, it looks like. A jewel in space beside our own.

Who wouldn't try to conquer this place like Zeon? It looks like a really suitable place to live in, heck, might even be better than Earth, no offense.

Anyway, we tried hard to keep the enemy off our backs, but they were persistent. They closed in on us more. What's worse is that the Red Dawn is now suffering casualties.

" _Rain! You're on your own for now. We'll assist Lady Nanami. Our forces are under siege!"_ Chris hailed me on the line.

" _It's fine! I'll search for possible locations and then drop the pod!"_ I answered back. _"Thanks for the assist! I'll be fine on my own."_ After that, Chris and the others retreated back to Red Dawn while I fly on my own.

It wasn't long until DOMs were sent out to shoot me down. This made my search a tad harder than needed.

" _Damn it, these fat goons…"_ I cursed to myself.

They started to shoot at me with their big bazookas. Bigger than a normal Zaku's.

My search and evasion process was tedious after a while. I never thought I made it this far though. I'm more than proud of myself for that one.

10 minutes of evasion and search later, I finally spotted him. Wait, is he…with 3 ladies right now?

Raiken is with women right now. I'm like, _"HUH?!"_

The DOMs nearly hit me because I was distracted by my thoughts. I guess the cameras or scopes they use these days do make people shocked by what they see sometimes.

" _Agh, you idiot…well, at least its better than going alone!"_ I thought to myself.

It was time for the main objective to unfold. This is it. I found my target and I'm ready to drop this package off. I prayed to myself for a moment. _"Come on, please make it!"_

I press the button, and the bombing bay opened. The latch holding onto the drop pod has a spring-loaded panel that launches the pod. The drop pod was finally launched.

"… _Mission complete."_ I humbly proclaimed to myself on Nanami's open channel as I turned around and shot down the two pursuing DOMs with Hellfire missiles before returning back to base.

The operation was a success, and the Red Dawn, despite suffering heavy damage, still manages to survive. We then retreated back to the Diamond Fortress.

" _That was a close one."_ I sighed to myself.

" _Good job Rain."_ Nanami expressed great enthusiasm in her voice.

" _Nice going, buddy."_ Gideon patted me on my back.

We were at the bridge, looking into the stars that shine bright. Nanami then spoke up.

" _Now, all we have to do…is wait."_


	6. Chapter 5

_(A/N): Hey guys. Its been a long while. My creative juices weren't refined enough to make more chapters lately. I'm sorry if I'm inconsistent with my uploads. I had to retcon some characters and think of side stories in accordance to the Rebirth 1 storyline, most of them concerning Raiken and the Earth Federation characters. Also, I had to change Raiken's mobile suit once again. I changed it to the Gundam Exia Repair III. Also included in his optional parts is from the Gundam Avalanche Exia in order to have some variation. I based both designs of his armor to the Metal Build Gundam Exia Repair III and Avalanche Exia, just search for what it looks like in Google. I know, its not Zeta-related. But don't worry, Zeta WILL come back. I promise._

 _Also, just like most any typical anime protagonist, Raiken will go the harem route. Just a little spoil. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Will be making more of these soon. I promise. Thanks for understanding._

* * *

Chapter 05 – Encounter

 _[?'s P.O.V.]_

-Lastation, 0930 hours-

Now, everyone might want to know why I'm in Lastation right now.

After we defeated Neptune and let her fall down to the surface, we all felt that our powers were weakening, and that our capability to fight is waning. I hate to admit, if I didn't quit, I would've fallen next.

Our power comes from the Shares or faith in our people. Supposedly, since I was away for too long, people's faith in me is diminishing, slowly but surely. In order to regain my Shares and defeat the other CPUs, I quit the battle and went down from Celestia.

But there was a different problem. A major one at that. A company called Avenir has been taking away the faith of my people, and they're pretty much controlling Lastation. My loyal and faithful employees at the Basilicom have been ousted and Avenir employees took their place. Now they monitor my every movement in the Basilicom, and I have to sneak out in order to gain Shares.

I returned to the Basilicom after doing a couple of quests. Not that anyone would greet me back anyway when I announced myself at the door.

" _Where have you been, CPU? We told you that you should inform us before you leave for somewhere."_ a guard nearby the reception desk asked with such impoliteness in his tone.

" _Where I am and when I am going is my choice. What do you think you're doing? Making me sit by and behave like a wallflower?"_ I answered back.

"It is not like that. We are only concerned for your safety." No sincerity from his mouth. Definitely.

" _Sure, let me just assume you mean by what you said."_ I retorted. _"So, what happened when I was away?"_

The guard responded with monotone _"Nothing major."_

" _So, something DID happen. Report."_

" _3 girls came in looking for you. I believe one of them is named…uhh…Neptyuun, Neptun…"_

-A few days ago-

" _Iffy, was it really fine to leave Raiken in the hospital?"_ Neptune asked.

" _He'll be in tip-top shape in no time. In the meantime, let's go see Lady Black Heart to find some leads on the Key Fragment."_

" _He is super strong after all, Nep-Nep. He can take care of himself for a while. We'll come back for him later."_

The 3 girls arrive at the Basilicom, only to be greeted coldly by the guards.

" _Who are you kids? This isn't a playground. Scram!"_

" _Excuse me, isn't that a rude way to greet your guests?"_ Luckily, Neptune's hairstyle in HDD is changed for disguise, and she puts on contact lens to change her eye color, able to avoid detection by everyone.

" _We really need to meet the CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back."_ Compa replied.

" _Enough! I don't care who or whatever you are. Now get out of here!"_ The guard was rude in his tone.

" _Wow, so much civility from the Basilicom. They say clothes make the man, but I guess the CPU isn't all that great."_ IF said in sarcasm.

" _Come on now. You would be a gentleman to let us meet the CPU now, wouldn't you?"_ Neptune continued to plead, only for her arm to be held by IF.

" _Come on, Nep. Lets go. We're wasting our time here."_

" _Are you serious, Iffy? Giving up already…"_

" _Let's just get going…"_ And they went out, unable to find their answer.

-Back to the present…-

I immediately gasped.

" _Neptune?! Seriously?! Wait a minute, you CAN'T pronounce her name right?"_ I facepalmed myself at the moment he made such a stupid mispronounciation.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I can't believe Neptune came to Lastation…what is she planning to do here…actually…this might be my chance…"_

And it's going to be my only chance. I will defeat Neptune here, definitely. I won't let this opportunity slip past me again.

And so, I left the Basilicom again, trying to find my target.

-Raiken's P.O.V.-

Chian gave us a mission to destroy a certain monster blocking the trade routes, cutting off supplies from arriving to the city and the other companies. Seems pretty challenging to do, considering how the monster they described was pretty powerful.

I prepare my only 2 weapons; a beam saber and a beam rifle that I crafted using materials from Lastation that I bought with my money gained from quests. And I tell you, it was pretty difficult to make since Lastation technology is very different from Earth.

" _Ready, Raiken?"_ Iffy asked me while I was wearing a new is black muscle shirt that I was wearing. Compa and Neptune were both blushing at the sight of my bare body.

" _Yeah, I hope I won't let you guys down today."_ I smiled.

" _You're strong. You've been so helpful in these kinds of quests for the last few days."_ Neptune replied back.

" _Let's do this!"_ I reloaded my weapon. And then we set off.

" _Say, Raiken. I see you got some new clothes. Where did you buy it?"_ IF asked.

" _Bought it at a local shop nearby. I even got a new pair of pants. I got them when I bought parts for this new rifle I made."_ I held my gun up, showing it off.

" _Sweet looking rifle."_ Neptune smiled.

" _When did you make that?"_ Compa stared intensely, since it seemed bigger than her giant syringe.

" _Just last night. Hopefully this baby does its job right…Technology in Lastation is waaaay different from Earthnoid tech."_ I sighed.

We continued on our way, with me listening to them bicker each other and talk about various stuff.

-Trade Route 316, 2 hours later-

We defeated the monster with a little difficulty. It was a big phoenix-like bird monster that towers over the tall trees surrounding the route. It was fast, and it nearly took us 30 minutes to dish out everything we got at it.

" _Phew."_ IF wiped off her sweat from her sides, rummaging her pockets for a handkerchief.

" _That was tough."_ Neptune scratched her head.

Compa was visibly shaking from exhaustion, ready to collapse at any moment. _"I can't stand anymore…"_

" _You okay, guys?"_ I asked, picking up my weapon which I dropped during battle.

" _We're alright…I guess…"_ Neptune approached me.

Usually during battles like these, I would usually be the one to have the most energy afterwards. But it seems my injuries from before still bear a bit of weight on my body. I was really tired too, and getting ready to rest…

But, something came into my vision, I see something falling from the sky.

" _What is that?!"_ I pointed towards the floating object.

Everyone was then visibly surprised. Neptune in particular.

" _Is that another…no! Guys! Let us move. It might be another Federation soldier!"_ Neptune then rushed over without hesitation. We all followed in pursuit. It could be another of my comrades or something completely dangerous.

As soon as we reached the point of the crash, it wasn't a comrade of mine or anything…

" _This is…a drop pod."_ I curiously looked closer towards the object.

" _A drop pod…this is a drop pod? For what?"_ IF curiously asked.

" _What's inside it?"_ Neptune also inquired.

"… _This is…"_

I open the contents by pressing down certain buttons and codes on the modem. It suddenly opens and reveals a tiny black box, along with a long rifle in its stored state.

" _It's a GN-Long Rifle, Long and Short Blades…wait…this means…"_

I open the tiny black box, inside was another nano-chip similar to the Zeta's, only in green, and the tiny text clearly says "GN-001REIII/Avalanche".

" _This is…my Gundam."_ I spoke after a moment.

" _What? A new one?!"_

" _They sent you a new suit, Raiken…that's awesome!" Neptune grinned._

" _So cool!"_ Compa marvels at the weapons.

Apparently, there was a hologram transmitter on the side of the object, carrying a video message. It was from Nanami, my co-commander in the Red Dawn. It automatically activates, revealing the message.

" _Raiken, this is Nanami. We sent this to you, knowing you're still alive. If you ever find this, use it and fight whatever deems to be a threat to Gamindustri's safety. We evacuated Osprey after gathering the rest of the data before it goes to Zeon hands. This is Gundam Exia Repair III added with the optional Avalanche equipment. It has been finished and authorized under your control. Use it wisely though, as the Trans-Am System takes a lot of energy and GN-Particles. Your performance will lower once time limit is up. Before we can send reinforcements to you, do what you can and convince the CPUs of the impending danger Zeon might pose to them. Also, turn off the transmitter of this drop pod before the enemy detects it. Good luck, and may honor always guide you."_

The transmitter then turned off. I sighed in frustration.

" _Damn it…Zeon blocked us off."_

" _Raiken?"_ Neptune approached me.

" _So, that's your situation right now…"_ IF apparently listened to the broadcast.

" _I don't understand…"_ Compa scratched her head in confusion.

" _This is hard to explain…but-!"_

" _I didn't expect to see all of you here."_

We suddenly heard a woman's voice, coming from the other side of the crash. As I turned around, I see a woman similar to Neptune's form, wearing a black battle suit, with flowing white hair and push-start irises like Neptune's. She holds up her sword at us as she looked at us with intent.

" _Who are you?!"_ I immediately stood up, suspicious of her intent…

-A few moments earlier-

-?'s P.O.V.-

I didn't expect those three to be fighting a large monster like this. And that man with them…he must be a new friend they made, I see…

I decided to get a closer look and suddenly, I see a flying object crashing towards the ground.

" _What in heavens was that?! I gotta look closer…"_ I told myself as I moved under cover to get a view of what's going on.

I stealthily follow them through the thick bushes and trees, and after 4 minutes, I see something on the ground. It was a metallic looking pillar that opens up some compartments. It seems that it is not Lastation technology by Avenir or Planeptune's technology. Its has a different vibe to it, and more militaristic aspects.

Peeking a little closer, I see the 4 inspecting the object. The blonde man among them seems to know a lot about the strange object. He inspected it, and he was…pushing some buttons of sorts? The object then opens up to reveal some objects within.

" _I can't pass this chance up now…"_ I thought to myself. _"But if I attack them now, its too low of me. But, it does make sense that I should defeat Neptune in order to regain my position…But fighting them in this state isn't like me. It isn't a good image as a goddess."_

I tried to muster up my pride in order to show myself. I must give them a good impression that I'm more than a force to be reckoned with.

" _I guess I have no choice then…here I go."_ And with that, I transformed as Black Heart. Sword in hand, I begin to move towards them.

-Present time-

" _It's been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me at the moment."_ I snickered.

" _Iffy…is she?!"_ Neptune gasped upon my presence.

" _Yes. She really looks like you in that form…"_ The girl with the leaflet on her head said. _"We finally see someone who knows you, Nep."_

" _Indeed. I know Neptune very well."_

" _Really?! Then tell me, who am I?"_ Has she gone dumb over this laughable question?

" _Ahahahaha! Being asked for help by Neptune…very well. I shall tell you. But first…"_

" _What is it?"_ She snapped back.

" _You dare to threaten us…?"_ The blonde man spoke. He had intimidation in his voice. He looks strong and wise to be honest.

" _Ahaha! I will tell you what I know, that is, if you defeat me in battle!"_ I demanded with a proud smile.

" _Are you serious?!"_ Neptune spoke back.

" _I knew it would come to this conclusion…Neptune, you take her on while I prepare my arnaments. Miss IF and Miss Compa, come here."_ The blonde man returned to the object behind them as he gets ready. Not that he would win against me anyway.

" _Mr. Raiken…"_ The girl with the peach hair spoke in silence.

" _Very well then. I accept your challenge."_ I like Neptune's tone when she said so.

" _Prepare yourself, Neptune!"_ I draw my sword and charge at them.

-Neptune's P.O.V.-

The lady in black finally started her assault. She charged at me with full force. I returned the greeting with my sword, and began to resist her.

The energy emanating from her is powerful. I realized my strength is not as good enough to take her on. I flipped backward as she snickered _"You're still the same in terms of power, Neptune!"_

I charged back, my sword shining from the sunlight as we clashed blades. The girl before me was determined to kill us, and I won't allow it.

Yet, I felt weak due to the amount of energy in me waning fast. She is way beyond my league. I dodged her thrusts of her sword as I barrel-rolled to the side, trying to strike her. She then turned to me to block my attack.

" _Not bad, Neptune. I see you improved a little bit. But don't think it's enough to defeat me!"_ She strikes back, forcing me to slide on the ground, barely keeping my stance.

Raiken and the others are still getting ready. I can't wait to see what he's capable of as a party member. He must be super strong, taking into consideration that he crashed from space and survived.

Me on the other hand, I'm losing. I'm tired after fighting that monster earlier. My energy is waning fast. The other girl was so powerful I can barely keep up with her.

She then jumped into the air, then does a sideway spin attack.

" _Lace Ribbons Dance!"_ she screamed.

I closed my eyes and put my arms around my head as she was about to hit me hard and lay the finishing blow…however…

The attack was stopped.

" _What…?!"_ the girl was taken aback by the sudden clash of another blade, completely blocking her sword from striking me down.

I then opened my eyes to the sight of an armored silhouette, standing proud and calmly, yet his right arm to the side which was holding a big gunsword which was still scraping against the sword of my opponent. Green particles glowed around me as I see lights all over the armor, especially the cone-like object on the back of the suit.

It was Raiken.

" _I won't let you hurt her."_ the familiar voice rang in my ears, although he sounded like a certain Autobot when he spoke with a helmet. (Oh dear…references everywhere…)

" _Ra…Raiken…"_ I called out his name. He turns his head around sideways, looking at me with a glare in the green eyes from the black visor that I saw. Intimidating and dangerous to look into, I might add.

" _Who are you?!"_ the girl asked.

" _Remember the name: Raiken Skylark Tsutsumi."_ And he strikes back, knocking the girl in black away from me.

" _Aaaaagh!"_ she cried as she was taken aback.

Raiken charged forward with blinding speed, kicking her from behind while they were in midair, sending the girl flying towards the ground.

" _He's fast…"_ she thought to herself as she tries to get back up, only to be met by another blow to her torso area by Raiken. He was quick, precise and accurate in every attack he delivers towards her. He also did a lot of flips in between, like a gymnast. He was very graceful in his every move. He then gives his opponents a subtle glare with his visor.

He charges her with a tackle, then after flying past her, he fired a beam upside down in midair, hitting the ground near her, since we needed her alive. _"Aaaaagh!"_

" _Don't ever underestimate us…your lust for power and glory disgusts me."_ I never knew Raiken can speak such cold words.

" _Raiken…"_

" _Urrrgh…no…my body is getting…"_ She was visibly weakening, her legs shaking from exhaustion, as if she was about to drop to the ground.

Raiken once again delivers a swift attack, although this time she blocks it. Raiken's weapon looked like a large blade with a shield piece attached to his arm armor, and the handle he was holding is a sort of rifle or beam gun.

The girl in black is now visibly shocked by the sheer strength Raiken possessed, as his other free hand grabbed something attached to his hip armor, as he grabbed it, a beam blade ignites from it, glowing dark menacing pink, as he strikes her again with it, partly ripping her battle suit, making her fall on her back. Raiken's arms formed a cool 'X' shape, showing off his weapons

" _Aaaagh!"_ she screamed in pain as she gets back up. Raiken was in front of her, his blade pointed at her.

I didn't even notice that Iffy and Compa were just watching the entire fight, they were obviously taken by surprise that he defeated someone who has similar abilities to mine.

" _He's so strong…"_ Iffy commented.

" _Whoooooaaaaaa…"_ Compa stared.

The girl in black was shaking in defeat, her pride stained. She was not pleased with the result of this battle.

" _How could this happen…? Even if it was a 2-on-1…me, lose?!"_ The girl was visibly angry.

" _Now, tell me. Who am I?"_ I asked her once more, this time with a demanding tone.

"…" She only glared at us both, looking completely weak and helpless.

" _Now, let's not make it even more brutal that he already delivered. Now tell us what Neptune is or else!"_ Iffy demanded.

Raiken came to my aid, as I was still on my knees. He brought me back to my feet, in a romantic sort of way, I might say. He was sweet as his face mask retracts to reveal his face. He was smiling at me. _"You okay, Neptune?"_ he asked.

" _I'm alright, Raiken. Thank you. For a second, I thought I was going to die."_ I smiled back.

"… _I won't accept this."_

" _Huh?"_ Raiken glared back at the girl in front of us.

" _I won't accept this defeat! I won't!"_ She screamed, before somehow finding the strength to run away with such speed.

" _Damn it! She ran away!"_ Iffy frustratingly said.

" _Nep-Nep! Go after her!"_ Compa commanded.

" _I can't…I'm out of juice, guys. I can walk at least."_ I sure was out of juice.

Raiken's suit suddenly disappeared, in a way similar to how his other damaged suit did when we first recovered him. _"Damn it! Exia wasn't charged enough…"_ he clenched his fists in anger.

" _Are you alright, Raiken? We can just continue our way back."_ I said calmly.

" _Neptune, we must pursue her! This is our only chance!"_ Raiken lets me go gently, as he ran in the distance to pursue the girl we have just defeated.

" _Oh dear…he's not backing down this easily, huh…"_ I commented in silence.

" _Come on, Nep. Let's follow him!"_ Iffy puts her arm on my shoulder and assisted me in walking. Compa followed Raiken in pursuit.


End file.
